


Silena's Broken Lover

by Aceer



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bruce makes stupid mistakes, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceer/pseuds/Aceer
Summary: Bruce hasn't seen Selina in 3 years. What happens when Silver comes by and tries to get Bruce out of his slump. Bruce realizes he's in love. Can Bruce and Selina Rekindle their relationship? Can Selina stop the nightmares that plague Bruce?
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 9
Collections: Gotham Works





	1. Silver's Apology

Chapter 1 Silvers 'Apology'

Bruce's POV

It's been three years since I last saw the girl. Those green eyes and curly hair. I couldn't get over the fact that I've hurt probably badly. If she never wanted to see me again I'd understand. Since that last encounter I've had night terrors about her becoming a master jewel thief dressed like a cat, willing to hurt or even kill anyone in her way to get what she wanted, but those are just dreams.

"You don't believe in anyone but yourself," I mumbled, then I heard my door creak open. Alfred entered my room, his hands folded behind his back.

"Master Bruce," he said with his English accent. " We have a...Surprising guest she came awhile ago. I told her you were busy. But she insisted it couldn't wait"

"Wait Who is it-" I asked

"You'll recognize her" he cut me off and exited my room. I jumped up and followed him down the spiral stairs. My heart picks up a beat as I left the room. Selina could've come back. But as I looked up, I lost hope and I cursed under my breath. It was Silver.

"Silver? Wha-What are you doing here?" I asked as I slowly went down the stairs. Her lips pursed and Alfred walked away dismissing himself.

"I wanted to see you," she said

"Well I didn't" I replied

"Why because you think in some fantasy world Selina actually had feelings for you"

"Don't you say her name!" I shouted

"Get your head out of your ass. Selina never even liked you, she thought of you as a tool something that was disposable and when she was done using you for your money she would have thrown you away, but yet somehow you think I ruined your chances with her well wake up Bruce you never had a chance because she would never give you one" She ranted

" .IT. I WANT YOU OUT NOW" I screamed

"Fine but I want you to know this. I actually loved you but that dirty street whore is incapable of love"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL HER"

"A DIRTY STREET WHORE"

"YOUR CALLING THE WOMEN I LOVE A DIRTY STREET WHORE" I screamed and chased her out of the house. When I came back in I told Alfred

"Get the car ready please"

"Right away Master Bruce"

When we got in the car. Alfred said

" So what was that 'I care for Selina argument about'"

"I just miss her so much..."

" It's called love Master Bruce"

/half-hour later\

Selina wasn't street trash to me. She was my best friend and the woman I fell in love with. No matter how much we fought I needed her in my life. I love Selina Kyle no doubt about it.

As we drove I saw a familiar face.

"Jim" I shouted

"Bruce long time no see how have you been, wait let me guess you're looking for Selina right?"

"Yes. I am" I stated

"Well, you're in luck. I just saw her heading to her apartment."

"Thanks, Jim"

/10 minutes later\

I was at Selina's door. I knocked and heard a muffled shout.

"What Jerry. What the hell do-" She paused and looked at me, her mouth open. "Bruce..sorry I thought you were the building manager Jerry." She looked me up and down. Same old Selina. She never changed always beautiful. She was wearing a hoodie and shorts that barely showed because they went all the way to her thighs.

"Hey.." I greeted her and I looked at Alfred.

"Still got Alfred...huh" She laughed and looked over my shoulder.

"Good to see you Selina.." Alfred smiled and looked at me " Right, well Master Bruce I have some business to deal with, but you can call me if you need a ride" I looked at Selina and said

"Thanks, Alfred" when he left I said

"Well we have some catching up to do"

"A-lot" She bit the inside of her cheek

"Well can I say I'm sorry?" I wrinkled my nose and we both laughed. Selina looked at her feet and clicked her tongue. She gestured for me to come in and so that's what I did.

"Why are you here Bruce" she asked as she sat up on her counter. "I mean it's not bad your here. But a three-year wait...yeesh"She looked at me.

"You knew I'd come?" I flushed red and pulled up a stool and sat on it.

"Well you were my boyfriend"

"Yeah..I'm sorry I didn't know. After the whole situation I-"

"You thought it wouldn't work out." She cut me off "Yeah way to break up with me Bruce," she said sarcastically

"That's why I'm here now" I cut her off " I need you now Selina."

"It's a little late kid," She said nervously, getting off the counter. She started walking away but I grabbed her hand.

"Please Selina...I don't care if your my girlfriend or my friend or whatever I just need you back in my life"

"To do what Bruce" She shrugged my hand off.

"I'm in love with you Selina"

"Really Bruce!" She yelled at me " You don't love, you're just lying to yourself, so please just go"

"Selina pl-" She cut me off

"Alright prove it"

"How?"

"Go take this knife and draw your own blood"

Hi guys so this is a story that was on my FanFiction.net account and now I'm transferring all my stories over. So if you see that I published a shit load of chapters that's why.


	2. Blood Pact

Chapter 2 Blood Pact

Bruce's POV

Bruce held the knife and cut into my skin and blood dripped from the wound. Selina's eyes widened and she said

"Whoa, I didn't think you'd actually do it" Bruce looked at her incredulously

"I'd do anything to prove my love for you"

"Well"

"Well, what?" Selina took the knife and made a cut herself. She held her hand out to Bruce.

"Shake the hand dummy" Bruce did as he was told and shook Selina's hand.

"I better not get herpes from you," she said and they both laughed. They both kind of just stared at each other before Selina smashed her lips to his and pushed Bruce against the wall, they were like that for what felt to them like ours, but in reality, it was only a couple of minutes. When they pulled away they were breathless, they rested their head against one another but Selina soon pulled away. She cleared her throat and said we should get you bandaged up before Alfred sees that and freaks.

/10 minutes later\

Selina was wrapping the bandage around my hand and I was just staring at her intently until she said

"Will you stop staring at me like that before we do something that we'll both regret."

"I've never had a regret with you" Selina finished wrapping the bandage and that was when she lost all her self-control. She pushed Bruce up against the wall and started kissing him viciously. She started rapidly taking off Bruce's coat and then pulled his shirt over his head. All the while they never broke the kiss. Until she unbuckled his pants belt. She pulled his pants and boxers down at the same time and just stared at his 8-inch penis. She knew that this was above average. She made a hasty decision and took his dick and sucked on it hard and fast. When she finally stopped sucking and took his length out of her hand and into her hand she could feel he was close and started pumping her hands up and down and it wasn't long until he came all over Selina's face he grinned at her and said.

"My turn" he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. and he dropped her on her bed and she helped him take off her shirt and bra. He marveled at the sight of her breasts but snapped out of it and placed a kiss on her right breast then her left. He then kissed her while groping both breasts and Selina gasped and said

"Stop Teasing me"

"Just a little longer" He then let go of her breasts and trailed kisses down her stomach and pulled her pants and thong and saw she was already extremely wet and Selina squeaked

"Just do it Bruce"

"Hold on." He then proceeded to kiss her pink lips and tease her folds. While he was exploring he found the one spot she was extremely sensitive it was a little nub right above her vaginal lips and when he licked there she said Bruce keep doing that I'm about to cum. So he stopped and looked up at her and grinned evilly and she said.

"Your evil"

"Fine." He then proceeded to position himself at her entrance.

"Take it slow okay?" Selina said

"Of course" Bruce replied and put the head of his dick in first and then he went inch by inch and her moans filled the room. Soon he was pounding her hard. Then he said

"Selina I'm going to cum"

"Me too but you can't cum inside of me"

"I know" and when he was just about to come he pulled himself just fast enough and he exploded and so did she they laid down and sighed contentedly. Until Bruce said

"Selina."

"Yeah"

"Do you love me"

"Yes," she said, "Bruce I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you in that alleyway." Little did they know that Bruce hadn't pulled out fast enough and some of his semen had leaked inside of Selina.


	3. The Talk

Chapter 3 The Talk

Bruce's POV

I woke up feeling warm and loved. I looked down and saw Selina, her body pressed into mine, her head rested in the crook of my neck. Her face contorted like she was in pain.

"Selina, Selina wake up" at that moment her eyes flew open. So fast that I couldn't even react she pinned me down and her elbow pressed into my neck. Her eyes had a look in them, almost wild and feral.

"Selina calm down it's me Bruce, your safe, your protected" her elbow withdrew and her eyes watered and she whispered

"Bruce"

"Yeah it's me" I replied and tears started to spill until she wiped them away and said.

"I'm so sorry...I just have been having these nightmares and can't think straight when I wake up.

"Hey it's okay I understand, don't worry about it"

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too" she still looks upset but we got up and got dressed. When we went out into the living area alfred was there reading the paper and he said.

"Well, then Master Bruce I assume the meeting went smashingly well hmm?" I blushed and Selina replied with a

"Yep." and Alfred chuckled and I blushed even deeper. Selina started to pour cereal into a bowl until Alfred cleared his throat and Selina looked over at him with a brow raised and he pointed towards two plates loaded with eggs, bacon, toast, Sausage and everything that you could think of. Selina just walked over without a word and ate. After she finished she looked at the time and said

"Shit. I'm late for work"

"I didn't know that crime was work," Bruce said jokingly and Selina glared at him.

"Actually I run the Sirens night club with Barbara"

"Okay later Se"

"Bye Bruce" she kissed me and said bye.


	4. The Wound

Selina's Broken Lover

Chapter 4

The Wound

Bruce's POV

I waited around for Selina until she finally came back home. When she came through the door she looked ragged, tired, bruised and cut up. "Oh my god, what happened to you"

"Go home, Bruce"

"What, why?" I was genuinely confused.

"You heard me go home, Bruce" I was becoming very worried.

" No," I said matter of factly.

" .BRUCE!" She yelled at me... I was beginning to get mad, not at her but myself. I looked at her closely she had a cut across her arm. But then I looked closer at her stomach, there was a deep wound. There was a hole in her jacket at her shoulder. I walked up closer to her and unzipped her jacket. "Bruce what are you-". I cut her off when I pulled her leather jacket off. There was a bullet hole in her left shoulder and she was bruised and scratched there was a knife wound in her stomach. "What were you doing," I said angrily. I was trying to control my temper.

"Bruce it's ok-"

"It's not ok, what were you doing Selina!" I demanded. I looked at her and a million thoughts came racing into my mind. "Selina your not stealing are you? Is that your job?" I yelled, her face contorted into pure anger.

"Not all of us are rich and have butlers or have giant houses that could house almost every person on the street!" I was taken aback in surprise. "Not all of us are soon to be CEOs of billion-dollar companies!"

"I know that, and I don't care if you don't have money, Selina I love you for who you are" Her anger simmered. She looked at me as if I was the most confusing man in the universe. Until she leaned up and kissed me. When she pulled away, I looked into her eyes and saw pure and unconditional love. "Now will you tell me what happened?" I asked softly.

"Ivy and I were on a pickpocketing spree and we took a wallet from the wrong guy" I was perplexed, yet intrigued.

"What do you mean"

"It was some guy he was obviously wealthy because he had tons of guards, we made a run for it, but the guards chased us. Ivy got away uninjured, I wasn't so lucky." I knew one thing, I was going to make this guy pay.

"I wouldn't change one thing about you, I want you to know that" She nodded "But at least be careful, okay?" She nodded again. I took her to the bathroom and pulled her shirt off.

"It's fine, you don't need to worry"

"If you won't go to the hospital, which I know you won't just let me help." She nodded. I cleaned and patched up the stab wound and did the same with the rest of the cuts. As I dug out the bullet she cried out in pain. It hurt me to hear her in pain. As soon as pulled it out, I put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding after I cleaned it out and patched her up. I picked her up and laid her on the bed. I was about to leave to make something for her to eat when she grabbed my hand. I turned and looked at her eyes, those beautiful green eyes "I'm sorry" she whispered. I knew that could not have been easy to say, but I also knew that she would keep doing this type of stuff. Even though it was dangerous and even though I had serious reservations against this type of stuff, I wouldn't change a detail about her, because I loved her.

"I know, but I also know that you have to things like this because it's how you've survived your whole life." She looked at me intensely, but slowly a smile crept its way onto her face. I left for the kitchen where I saw Alfred preparing some soup. When he finished he handed the bowl to me and said: " Give this to miss Kyle for me will you." I just nodded and brought the hot soup to the bedroom. She looked at me and didn't say anything I got the feeling that she was mad, but that made sense since she probably thought I was babying her which I kind of was. She sat up and grudgingly accepted the soup.

"You know I don't like it when you do things for me"

"Well then, lucky for you that Alfred made this" she glared at me and I just smiled. I just sat there, until she finished playing with her curls. "This is weird for me," she said abruptly, pulling me out of my playful reverie.

"What do you mean?" She looked at me her face containing an emotion, I couldn't quite place.

"Us, it's weird for me" she just stared at me and slowly pushed herself further back onto the bed. I contemplated her statement. I knew what she meant, it was weird for her because she spent most of her life not having anyone who cared for her the way I do. "It's just I've almost always been on my own and the idea of having something to lose it…well, it... scares me." What she said amuses me. The fearless girl, I met when I was little never would have been caught dead saying that she was scared. She started to glare at me and said.

"Stop smiling, it's not funny. Here I am being vulnerable and you have the nerve to be smiling." She looked mad, I tried my best honestly I did to stop smiling but I just couldn't. "You better stop, or I will wipe that smile off your face." I could tell she was going to slap me, and with that thought, I stopped smiling. It wasn't because I was afraid… well, maybe I was a little afraid Selina could be downright terrifying when she wanted to be.

"I'm sorry, it's just your not really the scared type, but I do get it and you shouldn't worry I can take care of myself just like you can," I said I knew Selina knew that I could take care of myself. "Having someone that you care about isn't a weakness, it's a strength. Having someone you care about gives you something to fight for, something to live for. That's how I feel about you, your my someone to fight for and my someone to live for." I said tears glistened in her eyes, I wiped them away. I got up from my side on the edge of the bed and crawled up beside her. She tilted her head towards me, I looked at her eyes, those pools of green that enchant me. I leaned towards her and our lips met, we kissed in a fury of passion. When we pulled away she looked at me and said "I'll try and remember that" I smiled. We sat there for a couple of hours content with staying in each other's embrace. I could tell she was still angry with me but for now, her anger has mellowed. I knew it was hard for Selina to show her affections after all the loss she's endured but, at least we were getting somewhere.

Eventually, I got her up so that I could take a look at her wounds. I brought her to the bathroom where I started to take off the patch over her stomach where she was stabbed looking at it again infuriated me. I wasn't mad at her, no this was how she lived her life and I knew no matter how much money I had she would never take any from me. The person who I was mad..no hated was the person who did this. I had one thought, the same as earlier I would make this guy pay.

"I'm fine, you don't need to go after anyone. This sort of thing happens in my line of… work." I nodded but I knew I was still going to find this guy and kick his ass. The bleeding had stopped at least. I cleaned it again and put a new patch on. "You don't need to fuss over me, I'm fine," she said, I didn't reply. I just continued to work. When I got to her shoulder. I started to touch the bandage when she winced.

"I'm sorry" I murmured and removed the bandage to which she yelped. I looked at her face and saw she was in a lot of pain. I knew she had experienced this before, but it didn't matter, it still hurts. There was still a small amount of bleeding but I cleaned it and put a new bandage on as I did with the stab wound. As I pulled away she looked relieved but also there was a layer of pain in her expression.

I picked her up, which earned me a glare. "I can walk you know, it's not like I got shot in the leg." I ignored her, but she seemed resigned to her fate and allowed me to carry her without complaint. I was walking to the kitchen now and found Alfred sitting at the table eating.

"Ah, master Bruce, Miss Kyle I have prepared dinner." I looked at the spread it all looked absolutely delicious. I could tell Selina felt the same, I propped her up in her chair and sat down in the other. She started to eat but every so often she would wince. I put down my fork and observed her movements and noticed that she was eating with her left hand the same shoulder she was shot.

"What Bruce?" Selina said pulling me out of my stupor.

"Nothing" I replied.

"It's obviously something you have been staring at me for ten minutes."

"Okay, it's just that you kept flinching and then I realized that your eating with your left hand." She didn't say anything and she just went back to eating. After a few minutes, I decided to continue eating as well. As we ate I mustered up the courage and said "Do you want to come back to Wayne Manor"

"Do you mean to live there?" She said suspiciously, I just nodded my head and continued to eat so I didn't have to make I contact. "Oh, so you're finally tired of living in the gutter, aren't you!" She said angrily, I knew this was going to happen.

"No! I didn't mean it like that it's just…"

"Just what!" She demanded

"It's just I want you to live with me because I love you and want to spend as much time as possible with you." Her expression softened but I could tell she was still mad at me. "It's just that, you and me. I want to be with you, I want to make a life with you." Her face reddened, she stared at me in utter disbelief.

"Bruce… it's not that that is not a lovely thought, but I'm just not that type of girl" I lowered my gaze to my food, I was dimly aware of Alfred sitting with us, turning his gaze back and forth between us. "It's just Gotham city is my home, I grew up here and I want to live here, not in some gigantic mansion where you could get lost in the halls. It's just not me, I'm sorry Bruce"

"Selina, you could go back to the city whenever you wanted to. I would never dream of trying to confine you, I just want to be with you." I said, I looked up from my plate and our eyes met piercing blue met blazing green we just stared at each other for a minute, though it felt like hours before Alfred cleared his throat "Right then Master Bruce it seems you two might need some alone time I'll go into the market to see if I can find some fresh produce."

After Alfred left we didn't talk, but finally, when I finished I cleared my throat. Selina looked up from her plate. "Selina I never meant to offend you it's just-" She cut me off.

"I know Bruce, it's just you know I'm sensitive about moving out from Gotham after what happened last time." I thought about this for a second and a memory surfaced from a couple of years ago. I had asked her to stay with Alfred and me at Wayne Manor… she hadn't taken it well. "It's different this time because this time I choose happiness over the truth." She just stared at me and said:

"I'll pack my things." A grin started to form on my face, I looked around the kitchen as if saying goodbye to this apartment, which...I suppose I was. After Selina finished I took her plate to the sink along with mine and set them down. After many protests and several threats, Selina allowed me to carry her once again… okay maybe allowed is too strong of a word. After I brought her to the room, I set her down on the bed. The bed itself wasn't exactly comfortable it was an old mattress on an unstable frame that looked as if it could collapse any minute and only had a blanket and one set of sheets. The room was dark had only one lightbulb that glows dimly, the room was always hot and musty. The room had a nightstand and one small window that was so dirty, you couldn't see out of it. I left Selina on the bed and walked into the bathroom, where I filled a cup with water. I started to clean the cut on my hand from where I cut myself so, I could show Selina that I did love her. I had been so focused on Selina's well being that I forgot about the cut.

After I finished cleaning the cut I wrapped it in a bandage and went back into the room and laid down. Selina surprised me by cuddling up into me, I just wrapped my arms around her and fell asleep.

I was standing motionless, in a foggy dark forest surrounded by trees and then I heard her Selina. She was crying out for me, to help her. I tried to scream back but nothing came out. She suddenly appeared still screaming my name, she was bleeding. She supported herself on a tree, she looked ragged and weary. Then a man materialized out of the fog, he held a knife that had blood dripping from the steel trickling down the handle. I screamed desperately for her to run to realize that the man was behind her, but no sound emitted from my mouth. The stab wound in her stomach, releasing tons of blood. "Bruce wake up" she kept saying that over and over until the man drove the knife into her heart.

I awoke screaming Selina's name. She sat above me concern written all over her face. "Shh...It's okay, your okay." I nodded and buried my head into the crook of her neck and just sat there for awhile. Wishing the dream away, she just held me whispering comforting things in my ear.

After I stopped crying, we went to the kitchen. I was still a little shaken up and I knew Silena could tell. I didn't want her to worry about me. Alfred broke the silence "Miss Kyle I have a car waiting outside to take us to the Manor, are you ready?"

"I will be." She replied Alfred just nodded his head. I was just pushing my food around, not really eating anything. I was too upset to eat. "Is something wrong with the food master Bruce?"

"No, Alfred I'm just tired." He nodded his head, Silena came out a little while later with a pile of clothes in her arms. I noticed that she had a couple of pistols in her jacket, but I knew Silena wouldn't give them up and honestly, after the dream I just had I would rather have her safe than sorry. I took some of her clothes in my arms and Alfred di the same. Alfred and I headed down the hall to the stairs where Alfred and I descended through the building when we made it to the car we piled the clothes in the trunk.

The air was cold and harsh this morning, I watched as factories pumped black clouds of smog, into the sky turning, the already blackened sky darker. The sun struggled to shine through the clouds providing minimal daylight. I could hear the sound of sirens, but then again this is Gotham and crime is a usual thing.

It seemed like forever waiting for Silena, but when she finally emerged she looked angry. "Let's just go" she growled. We piled into the car, I played with Selena's hair waiting to arrive at Wayne Manor. She leaned her head on mine and fell asleep. After about an hour we arrived at the gigantic house.

"Selina" I whispered she stirred.

"Huh" I chuckled and opened the door she climbed out with me and we made our way to the trunk. Alfred was there taking the clothes out. "It's alright master Bruce why don't you and miss Kyle go and make yourselves comfortable." I just nodded and we made our way to the door. I opened the door and said:

"You can choose any of the rooms." She made her way through the house and came upon my door. "I choose this one," she said I just smiled.

"Excellent Choice" She grinned at me. I unlocked the door and laid on the bed she did as well but winced, she had hit her left shoulder on the headboard. She cuddled into me. After a little while, Alfred came in with Silena's clothes, it looked as if he washed them. He didn't seem at all surprised that Silena had decided to bunk with me. After watching Silena sleep for a while, I felt myself drifting off as well. I succumbed to sleep and drifted off into a peaceful dream.


End file.
